As is well known to those experienced in night driving, and other night vision activities, the pupil is normally enlarged under conditions of low illumination to gather a maximum of light; and, upon the entry of relatively high intensity light through a dilated pupil there is dangerous loss of retinal sensitivity and resulting night blindness. While there have been proposed a variety of devices for overcoming this night blindness, such as screens, shutters, and the like, these prior devices have not been found satisfactory, and the problem persists.
While the method and apparatus of the present invention have been primarily developed and employed for use in vehicle operation, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the instant invention is capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.